Water Wings
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero and Duo were childhood best friends who loved to swim together until Duo moved away. Now in their teens, Duo is back and they find themselves rivals in the pool. AU – Free! inspired. One-shot. 1x2, 4x5 and 6x3.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2, 4x5, 6x3 and mentioned past 1x3, m/m sex, bad language, some minor angst, some cheesiness and obviously Free! parallels, un-beta'd

A/N: I was bribed to write GW/Free! crossover with some art from Nachte who drew Heero and Duo swimming and so I wrote this in response - *nudges* for some 4x5 or 6x3...

Basically think of the GW boys in their Free! roles but as this isn't a true crossover per se it doesn't matter if you have no idea about the anime but for those who do: Heero = Haru, Duo = Rin, Trowa = Makoto, Quatre = Nagisa, Wufei = Rei and Zechs = Mikoshiba

And apologies for the cheesy title. As this whole thing was just fun to write as sometimes, you know, we all need to just write some smutty fun… And I always like uber-competitive serious Heero… And apologies for "update page takeover", I just wanted all these gift fics posted.

* * *

**Water Wings **

The water seemed bluer as Heero stood waiting, stretching his muscles, reaching down to touch his toes in the routine he'd established in competitions since his childhood. He'd always done the same set of lunges, stretches, the ones that Odin had taught him before he died as it helped him focus, helped him get into the mind-set he needed to be in to swim competitively and win. Yet even as he tried to get his focus, Heero was struggling. Not because of the crowd or the event – the stands full of spectators, his friends, and the rest of his school, but because of the other guy stood only a few feet away doing his own stretches and lunges, his own back arching in an enticing way, the skin-tight fabric of his swimsuit leaving little to Heero's imagination.

He growled low in his throat and walked over to the edge, gathering some water in his hands and slicking back his hair a little to fit it into his swim cap, walking back away from the pool and scowling as he watched the guy lunge again, his toned thighs, his muscled biceps, his firm ass all in Heero's face. He knew, logically, that the only reason they were in his face was because Heero was looking but damn it, he was not going to admit that.

Instead, he cursed under his breath and put his swim cap on, concentrating on the race again, concentrating on anything but Duo fucking Maxwell.

Of course, he should've loved it when Duo came back to town. As after all, they'd been boyhood best friends – or at least, he and Duo, Trowa and Wufei had. Yeah, he and Duo had been the closest – sleep overs and fishing trips and swimming together but it had been the four of them most of the time.

He glanced up thinking about Trowa, seeing who he considered his best friend stood alongside Wufei who was looking somewhat serious and irritable as his blond boyfriend spoke animatedly to him. But Duo had come back… different. Okay, he'd come back older and taller and with defined muscles. Yet that wasn't it. It was more than that – it was that first meeting after so many years, when Duo had been leaning against the wall after their swim practice, having watched Heero's performance, giving him an appraising glance, a little smirk on his face.

"You ain't as fast anymore," he'd said, that voice a drawl, lower.

"You were watching?" Heero had answered back with a snarl.

"Gotta check out the competition."

And since then, Duo had come back into Heero's life like a freight train and it was one thing for him to be just around but then it was the fact their paths collided too damn much. Duo hadn't come back to their school, thankfully, but the rival OZ Academy but that didn't mean Heero didn't see him. In fact, he saw him too much as their own schools pool was being renovated so they were training at OZ Academy and that meant he saw Duo nearly every day. Saw him hanging off the captain of the OZ swim team, the tall blond with obnoxious hair, Duo giving Heero little winks over his shoulder and little grins that made Heero's blood damn boil in annoyance.

Like it did now, like it did when he watched Duo stretch, when he watched Duo look towards his own team mates and give them smiles, little waves, as he saw girls flutter their eyelashes in his direction and the captain, that damn captain with the blue eyes and long hair, was giving him a lingering look. That was more annoying than anything as fuck, why had Duo kissed him if he was screwing Mr. Tall and Blond?

Heero knew he should concentrate, that he needed focus but Duo got in his head and as they had both been fastest in qualifying for the final, it meant that their lanes were together and there was nothing he could damn well do about that. But he tried to regain some composure as at least Duo had stopped stretching. Though now that meant he was somehow getting that elaborate rope of hair into his swim cap and Heero was watching him out of the corner of his eye wind it around, oddly fascinated.

That hair, that braid was a damn stupid thing for a swimmer, Heero reasoned, as everything in swimming was about creating as little resistance in the water, as little drag, so his own jammers were long and tight, his arm hair was shaved as was his chest hair. He did everything to make himself sleek, fast, unstoppable and Duo just brazenly had to fit that hair under his cap without a damn care. Even though it did fit, which amazed Heero, it still bunched out a little at the back and he snorted, the sound louder than he thought as he suddenly had bright blue eyes on him, looking at him with a little accusation.

"Something funny, Yuy?" Duo teased and Heero glared back.

"Nothing."

"Good as you won't be damn laughing when I beat your ass."

Heero was going to turn away and ignore him but he couldn't damn help it at his comment. As there was no way Duo was beating him not after everything since his return. His teasing, his watching him swim, his turning up at times Heero did not want him, and that stupid kiss. He needed to beat him where it mattered – in the pool and he would do everything to make that happen.

"It's your ass that's going to be beaten," he said, his voice low, cold and calm.

"Yeah? Wanna wager?"

"I don't want anything off you," Heero snarled and he almost felt like baring his damn teeth. He'd never been the most sociable of people, that much Trowa told him regularly, but with Duo he found his unsociable side became even more apparent.

"Really… not even another kiss?"

Heero blinked at those words, at Duo leaning forward closer, at his smile and his waggle of eyebrows that was probably meant to be seductive. Which was less so when he was wearing a black swim cap but still, kind of sexy.

"Oh come on, 'Ro, you were checking me out as I stretched… you can't deny it…"

He swallowed and then he heard the call, the announcement that they should get onto the diving block and he reached for his goggles on the floor, and saw the smug face of Duo, his arms folded across that broad chest, his eyes twinkling under the artificial light of the strips above them.

"You're fucking your captain."

Duo looked surprised and spluttered his response, which for someone so damn articulate and talkative, was a shock to Heero. "Hey… your buddies banging Zechs, ain't me… that's why you've been funny since the kiss as you thought…"

He didn't finish his sentence as the starters orders were heard and Heero secured his goggles, watching Duo do the same and he should focus he knew, but as he got himself on the starting block, he turned his head to get one more glance at Duo.

"If I win, I kiss you, if you win, you kiss me."

If his brain was working as quickly as Heero needed it to, he would've figured that they would be kissing whatever the situation, but some of the blood had rushed from his head at that point and shit, he was not going to let his teenage hormones get the better of him when he was about to race in the school regional finals. He didn't know if he could damn swim with an erection but that thought faded as the sound of the beeps indicated the start and soon he heard the gun and was diving into the water in a smooth arc, his arms slicing through the surface in an elegant motion, his body submerged beneath the water.

His start was graceful, perfect and he broke the surface of the water, coming up for a deep glug of air, hearing the sound of the crowd briefly before his head was under, his arms starting their steady rhythm, his legs kicking out hard.

It was as he relaxed into the motions of his body that Heero realised a couple of damn things from his conversation with Duo… one being that Trowa and Zechs Merquise, captain of OZ Academy were… dating? The thought of dating was probably wrong as it was probably just some hormone crazed sex but still... Trowa hadn't told him. Trowa. his damn best friend, the one who stood beside him all the time who had refused to tell him that he was getting laid.

The thought made some anger bubble underneath the surface of his skin and he kicked harder, faster, increasing his pace, nearly ready for his turn, going quickly than he'd ever done. Or so it damn felt. He knew he was doing well. His form was perfect, that he was sure he would be told by Wufei and his speed was good and he executed his turn without any issues, his feet giving him some kick as he glided through the water.

They'd all been hiding stuff from him. Wufei had been and it had been a damn surprise about that one. Wufei, their serious, studious friend, was not the type that Heero expected to be receiving illicit blow jobs or fucking his boyfriend on the roof at school. Or in the showers after they thought everyone had gone home after practice. Or in the basement. But since Quatre had come into his life, the blond with baby blue eyes who looked damn innocent but was anything but, Wufei had become a different guy. Maybe that was what having sex did to you.

The thoughts, his anger at his friends hiding their relationships, and the sudden feeling of arousal in his gut, made his pace increase, and his arms were pumping harder, faster, his hands sliding through the water as using his body, his exertion, his focus on swimming was better than thinking of other things. Thinking about Duo, about how that kiss felt – the rough touch of his tongue, the feel of his body, firm in all the right damn places, erotic to feel it aligned against his own and he even wanted to turn his head towards Duo's lane but refrained knowing… knowing he only had to get back to the starting blocks, tap the side with his hand to win and he would win… he would win and he would kiss Duo.

The thought of that again led him to thinking now about how he'd seen Wufei and Quatre once, with Quatre pinned against the cold tile of the shower, his leg wrapped around Wufei's waist, held up by his arms. The image was distracting as when he won, he'd approach Duo in the locker room, pin him up against the metal doors, kiss him with more finesse than last time, nip at his bottom lip, slide his fingers down his toned back, squeeze his ass, grind their dicks together….

It was then Heero forgot his rhythm and his breathing, in sync with his strokes, was suddenly not and he swallowed water, the feel of it making him splutter, losing seconds as he coughed, his movements becoming ragged and he realised… fuck, he realised Duo was now ahead as he regained composure, as he regained his former pace but it was too late as he got closer as he saw Duo tap the side, remove his goggles in triumph, splashing them into the water as Heero tapped the side coughing raggedly as he felt chlorine burning a path down his throat from where he'd swallowed. He removed his own goggles and swim cap, and looked over to Duo who was being helped out of the pool by the blond captain… Trowa's fuck buddy and they exchanged a hug that made Heero irrationally angry. But still not as angry as he was at himself for getting distracted.

"Heero?"

He blinked, looking up at Trowa offering him a hand and he wanted to reject it but instead he grabbed for it, letting himself be hauled up by the strength of his friend.

"What happened?"

Heero wanted to say something about Trowa not telling him things, about how he felt a little betrayed but instead he flicked his hair a little, moving it out of his eyes and looked over to see Wufei and Quatre running towards him and before Wufei gave him some analysis of his form, he started to walk to the lockers.

"Nothing," he answered as he turned away.

Nothing but Duo fucking Maxwell. He saw him as he walked away, celebrating and he only shot a glare as he hugged his captain, as Zechs ran his hands up his back and he was tempted to throw a punch but instead, he intended to quickly dress and go home, avoid his friends and Duo and soak in the damn tub for the rest of the day and not think about how he failed.

He did just that, dressing before Trowa could catch up to him, glad that he wasn't allowed in the locker room due to not being a competitor and Heero was walking away, walking home, ignoring the insistent buzz of his cell phone as he walked. He didn't want Trowa even though he was his best friend. Even though Trowa would be quiet and silent and reassuring. As he was annoyed at him. And he was annoyed at Wufei and Quatre for being all over each other all the damn time. But mostly he was annoyed at Duo. And himself.

The walk home was not something he remembered and he stripped quickly as he walked through the house, leaving a trail of clothing in the hallway and up the stairs, and maybe he missed Odin, but then he did not miss having to explain his failure to his father or pick up his clothes as he walked through the house, sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxer briefs as he ran the water, the soothing sound of it making him feel calmer.

He would've won if Duo hadn't made the bet, if he hadn't been thinking about kissing him, rubbing his body against his, kissing him… If all of his friends weren't fucking each other behind his back. It was not damn fair and he leaned to test the water temperature, testing it with his fingertips, and determining it was okay, stripping to fully naked and sliding into the heat of it, laying back and looking up at the white tiles above him, thinking of how he should've won.

His thoughts drifted to Duo, to his cocky smile, his hair, his eyes and he was annoyed as he felt that spark of arousal so he tried to think of something _anything _to stop that and he was damn thankful when something did. The sound of noise from downstairs.

Quickly, dripping water everywhere, Heero hopped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, walking to his own bedroom and grabbing a baseball bat as a weapon. It was as he walked slowly down the stairs he heard movement in the kitchen and he walked carefully making as little noise as possible. He paused when he got to the bottom, hearing more sounds and he raised the baseball bat as he walked through to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway as he saw his intruder. A part of him expected Trowa but then Trowa would've just come up to the bathroom, his view on personal space and boundaries being a little lacking but instead, he saw Duo stood in his kitchen having got a soda from the fridge.

"You gonna hit me with that?" Duo asked and then took a glug from the soda, Heero watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Heero lowered the baseball bat and reached to make sure his towel was secure around his waist. "No," he blurted out suddenly, and then composed himself a little "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you'd left before I could make good on our wager."

It was then Duo took another long drag from the can before settling it on the counter and walked towards Heero. His hands gripped his towel tighter as his instincts told him to back off at the almost feral look in Duo's eyes. Heero took in how Duo was dressed, tight black t-shirt with a deep v-neck, his jeans spray painted on and he swallowed hard as he remembered the wager.

"The kiss, dumbass," Duo said and Heero suddenly found him right in front of him, time somehow speeding up or slowing down or doing some fucking thing. But whatever it had done, Duo Maxwell was right _there_ and had a hand on his chest, pushing him up against the wall of his own kitchen while he wore nothing but a towel.

"I owe you a kiss."

Duo was too close and Heero was cornered, the baseball bat loose in his grip, and then there was the touch of lips, and he found his own eyes flickering closed instinctively as Duo pressed his up against his own lightly. Heero was inexperienced with kissing, shit with a lot of things, but it wasn't that he hadn't kissed. He'd kissed Duo before and he'd kissed Trowa a few times during some experimentation phase they were both going through.

The times when they made out and groped on Heero's bed until both realised that if they took it further they'd ruin their friendship and probably they both realised the other wasn't who they wanted. Heero just hadn't figured the OZ Academy swim team captain was Trowa's type.

But even though he had some limited experience, when Duo licked his tongue along his lips, Heero gasped and opened his mouth, allowing Duo's tongue to dive inside, the kiss then heating up. Heero had been passive up until that point but his hand dropped the bat, the sound of it clattering against the tiles heard, and his hand reached to small of Duo's back, dragging him in closer, his own near nakedness forgotten as they exchanged hot open mouthed kisses.

Even though he had limited experience, his hormones and instincts took over and those make out sessions with Trowa helped, as he gripped Duo's braid at the base, threading his fingers through it and deepening the kiss further, their tongues sliding together with more force. Heero started to push Duo back, moving away from where he was trapped against the wall, and the movement brought their bodies in contact from chest to waist, and groin to groin, Heero moaning when Duo's dick, hard through denim, rubbed against his own, only clothed in a towel.

Duo's hands held onto Heero's shoulders as they started grinding together, as they moved, but one strayed down his back, Heero breaking contact with Duo's hot mouth and panting when Duo's fingertips traced patterns down his spine, the water from his bath still in droplets on his skin and now joined by the sweat of their make out session. Fuck, the feel of Duo's hands was damn good and Heero dropped his head onto his shoulder, breathing in the scent of chlorine and sweat through the thin layer of the black t-shirt.

Those fingers traced to the bottom of his back, Heero instinctively thrusting forward and he moaned as they teased at where the towel was loose around his waist.

"This isn't fair," Heero murmured as Duo suddenly hit the kitchen table and Heero took a second to compose himself a little, standing up straight as he wanted to make sure he wasn't a damn disappointment if this happened like he wanted it to. How his raging teenage hormones hoped it would.

"Yeah?" Duo said with a tease as Heero looked him in the eye.

"You have a lot more clothes." Heero's eyes glanced down to where his towel was hung low on his hips and then traced his gaze up to where the tight skinny jeans were still covering Duo's toned legs and the t-shirt still clung to Duo's abs and chest. He let his fingers reach to the bottom of the t-shirt, pushing it up and Duo raised his arms to help, the thin fabric thrown onto the floor.

Heero's fingers traced a pattern, remembering how they'd been as kids, when Duo had been scrawny and skinny and now…

"Fuck," he breathed and Duo gave a little chuckle.

"You like?"

Heero grabbed for him, touching his waist, his back, running fingers over him and returning his lips for a searing kiss before he began to let his mouth wander, lapping at Duo's jaw, at his throat, running his teeth down to collarbone, kissing there.

Duo arched back into the table and Heero encouraged that move, running his fingers down to his firm ass and helping him sit up on the wooden surface, then reaching to the front of Duo's tight jeans, working at the belt buckle of the studded belt to slide it off, reaching to zipper, and then helping Duo remove them.

"Do you have…?" Duo said as he kicked off his sneakers to allow his skinny jeans to end up on Heero's kitchen floor.

Heero didn't need more of an explanation, the question pausing his kissing and mouthing at Duo's collarbone. Fuck. He didn't. He and Trowa had never got that far but he supposed he had something he could use… oil, cream, mayonnaise… _something_….

"Check my jeans," Duo said and Heero bent down to where they'd ended up pooled on the floor, fumbling a little and Duo was chuckling at him again and Heero didn't damn care as he tried to look in the pockets. "Front right."

His fingers found their way to that pocket, finding a sachet of lube, a condom and when he stood back up with them he was going to tease Duo about carrying them. Had he come to Heero's house expecting or was he always damn prepared? But then he reasoned when Duo looked as fuckable as he did, he always had to be prepared. Even though he wasn't screwing the captain of OZ Academy, he was pretty sure there were plenty of other team mates who wanted to jump him and maybe already had.

Though those thoughts, questions, conversation topics slipped out of his mind as during his scrambling on the floor, Duo had removed the last damn barrier between him and Heero's fingers, the black tight boxer briefs having fallen to the floor too, and now he was completely naked on Heero's kitchen table, his legs spread, his hair falling down in its braid onto the wood and any thoughts Heero did have were stopped as his mouth opened slightly and the rest of the blood from his head rushed to his already hard cock. He dropped the items to the table without thought.

"Now you're overdressed," Duo said, reaching for the towel and letting it fall, and pulling Heero towards him, the touch of their dicks now naked making Heero's eyes close and a low grunt escape his lips.

Instinctively they ground together, hands all over each other, mouths connecting and tongues slick and sliding together, and just the feel of their bodies together was going to make Heero come and he didn't want that, and damn, it got even worse when Duo slid his hand between their bodies, touching them both and Heero backed off then abruptly, taking a step back.

"I want…"

Duo didn't laugh at him this time, instead, leaned up, grabbed the back of Heero's hair, his still wet hair from his bath and pulled him down, a smile on his lips that was reassuring. "I know…"

He figured that Duo had experience so Heero allowed himself to be directed. But then Heero wasn't that damn naïve, he'd known what to do with Trowa, he'd seen porn and he had access to the internet as any teenage boy did and he _knew _more than enough but still when Duo grabbed for the lube, splitting open the packet and squeezing the slick substance onto Heero's fingers, he let the other boy take some charge of the situation.

He kissed Duo as he prepped him, knowing he had to do this damn carefully, and he felt Duo's muscles jerk and tense as he did, felt the heat around his fingers and tried to concentrate, applying some of his trademark focus to the task, feeling Duo respond, Heero stealing his gasps with his own mouth.

It was difficult to not want to move on, every part of Heero's hormones demanding that, but fuck, he didn't want to hurt Duo, he wanted it to be good as he could make it and so only when he was able to move three fingers comfortably did he remove them, Duo having reached for the condom, putting it to his mouth and ripping the packet with his teeth. Heero raised as eyebrow as Duo slid it onto his cock, the feel of Duo's hand against him almost making him want to come right then and there but instead he steeled himself and focused, and when Duo applied a coat of lube, he gritted his teeth and ground his jaw to stop himself from panting. Though he felt sweat drip down his back, drops falling from the back of his neck and pooling at the base of his spine as he leaned forward as soon as Duo's hand moved.

"You done this before?" Duo asked as he moved further to the edge of the table to allow Heero a better entry point and he shook his head. He felt Duo's hand on his face, teasing his hair back from his eyes and he saw Duo's genuine smile. "Don't worry, it's you… it'll be good."

Heero blinked at that statement but then his libido demanded him to move and he was aligning his body, his dick pushing in, slow and steady, Duo gripping his biceps tightly. It felt like it went too quick, that slide into hot wet heat but it also felt like it took forever until he was completely inside him.

"You know…" Duo started, his breathing a little irregular, "I missed you…"

It was difficult to have a damn conversation but Heero nodded, stilling his hips and leaned over, pushing Duo back to lying on the table and kissing at his cheek, at his nose, at his lips as Heero couldn't articulate that he'd missed Duo when he went to live with the mysterious "Uncle Howard" in the States, that he'd missed Duo when Odin died and while he'd had Trowa and Wufei, he'd still missed the boy who'd slept at his house and made him smile and teased him. And he didn't admit that but instead, he rolled his hips forward, knowing on some base level what to do, pulling his hips back to thrust forward, the movement slow and insistent, Duo making a gasping noise.

"Like that…" Duo said and his hand drifted up to Heero's shoulder, holding on, as his legs wrapped tight around his waist.

This gave Duo leverage, letting him move up against Heero and he could feel his hard cock, trapped between their bodies, rubbing against his abs and Heero liked that slick feel, the way Duo's fingernails were digging deep into his skin, the way their bodies moved so damn perfectly together. It was something natural. Like swimming had always been. He just knew what he had to do and how to do it and each plunge and pull out felt like damn ecstasy – the best damn feeling. He understood then why Wufei tolerated Quatre's general sunny disposition and enthusiasm if _this _was how it felt as Heero felt the coil of release in his gut, leaned down to taste Duo's skin, the lingering taste of chlorine, and his body sped up as he neared the moment of climax.

"'Ro… fuck… !"

Duo was mumbling every expletive he knew and some Heero wasn't sure if they were even swear words as Duo too was getting damn close and he could tell, the tensing, the fact his legs seem to grip him tighter, pulling him further in and Heero reached his hand down, stroked a few times, fast tugs, until he felt Duo's dick twitch in his palm and the sticky fluid hit his stomach. The grunt and moans of pleasure made him loose whatever was left of Heero's teenage hormone filled mind and he came, deep as he could inside Duo, making a noise low in his throat and he bit down hard on Duo's shoulder, collapsing onto him.

"Fuck," Duo murmured and he rubbed circles over Heero's back reassuringly.

"I'm never going to be able to sit at this table without thinking about this," Heero said as he pushed up to look down at Duo who looked flushed, his lips swollen from hot kisses and most obviously, the bruise and bite mark on his shoulder.

Heero smirked at the mark, brushing the pad of his thumb over it – it said "mine" as explicitly as anything and after that, Heero wanted Duo to be his and no one else's.

He was enjoying the post-coital high when he heard noise _again _in his house and Heero attempted to move, pull out, but his limbs felt heavy after the race, after the hot fuck and he found his legs failing to respond to his brains instructions. He thought about grabbing the damn baseball bat, about covering himself with a towel and getting Duo's clothes but he had no time as he looked up to see the people in the doorway of his kitchen who looked at them with shocked expressions. Heero supposed seeing Duo laid on his kitchen table, totally naked, with him, equally naked, over him was a surprise but then he didn't expect people to barge into his house without permission.

"We were worried…" Trowa started, his eyes then going up to the ceiling of the kitchen instead of their naked bodies.

"We thought you might try to kill each other," Wufei said and Heero could see his smirk and he shot a fierce glare in his direction. "Obviously not."

"And since we heard grunting and moaning…" Quatre continued. "And we thought you might be killing each other so…."

"Yeah… well, maybe you can give us a moment? You know, not to be damn naked?" Duo said and Heero saw that he didn't have the decency to blush as he shot a glance in the direction of the doorway.

There was some shuffling and Heero turned his attention to Duo who was smirking up at him. A hand gripped his hair, still a little damp and pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

"So that wasn't what I planned," Duo said with a chuckle and Heero only nodded, moving off Duo's body and reaching for the towel, dealing with the condom as Duo sat up, looking for where his shirt had ended up.

"No. Me neither."

Heero tied the towel back around his waist and turned away as Duo got dressed, with a speed that Heero hadn't anticipated.

"So I guess… we do this again?" Duo asked, his hands now in the back pocket of those enticing skinny jeans.

Heero shrugged. "Yeah."

"Now do we have to face your friends?"

He made a little snort in response to that and stepped forward so he and Duo were so damn close that their noses almost touched. "Or we sneak upstairs and you join me in the bath you disturbed?"

Duo raised one eyebrow. "And what about your buddies?"

"They'll leave eventually."

Their lips brushed and Duo nodded, his braid whipping against his back. "Okay, Yuy, but we really need to discuss your houses security if we continue this. I kinda don't want your friends seeing my naked ass all the damn time."

"What about me?" Heero said, running his fingers down to that ass.

"You can see my naked ass whenever you like."


End file.
